


Sweet as Cancer

by djkiwi2576 (Kiwi25)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi25/pseuds/djkiwi2576
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Awesome Women of TVD Comment Fic - A - Thon.</p><p>Prompt: There's something about the Gilberts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet as Cancer

"You know they're like cancer."

Bonnie sucks her teeth at the sound of his voice, unwilling to allow an opening in what could be their first civil conversation. Her back remains ramrod straight. Her eyes focus on the rows of tequila, bourbon, scotch, and cognac and anything that would make her building fears for Jeremy's safety end.

"So what did you do?" Damon settles beside her at the bar, motioning for the bartender. "Kill his favorite puppy, give him a wedgie in gym, that kid only falls for the mean girls."

She rolls her eyes and makes a move to slide off the stool, until a shot glass magically appears and a cool hand stills her movement. When she meets his icy blue glaze, her resolve melts and she accepts the conciliatory gesture of friendship.

"Kidding Bennett."

It's as close to saying sorry that Damon Salvatore will come, so she accepts it, shakes the salt, grabs the lime, and indulges in her first shot of the evening.

Somwhere between the first and second bottle of tequila a bond forms and Bonnie wonders why it's taken her so long to see this side of Damon. The one that keeps Elena fascinated, Stefan loyal, and Caroline still reminiscing on the nights they spent in her room.

Against her better judgment she encourages his obsession, "Elena likes you."

Her voice is a teasing melody of hiccups and burps as she speaks. He shakes his head and she can see him rifle through the files of snark in his brain only to come up empty.

"She thinks you're sexy."

Her hands are trembling as she preps for her next round of shots, except this time she grabs the pepper instead of the salt.

"And Jeremy's ready to end his life to protect you." He laughs but there's nothing funny about the words he speaks, "There's something about those Gilberts."

Her voice drops to a whisper, "Yeah they're like cancer."

Damon moves closer, "The kind you don't mind having."

Bonnie's head falls to Damon's shoulder and her body leans into his, "Yeah...sweet...cancer."


End file.
